


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by fullmoonrisin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, operation cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonrisin/pseuds/fullmoonrisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw realizes that she's jealous of the attention Root shows the machine and other people. Root notices the green streak and takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: "I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" for user chancellor-Clarke.

The first time Shaw notices it she is a sweaty mess. She has just finished a rather intense cardio workout during some down time in the subway and it is an unfamiliar feeling of bitter possessiveness flickering within her for a brief moment. The reason?

Root. 

When Root does have contact with the Machine, it makes her seem so alive and full of purpose. 

Shaw tells herself that it’s her lingering doubts about Harold’s machine that are bothering her, but she wonders briefly if maybe it isn’t that Root isn’t looking at her with those eyes that are so full of spark. At least not at the moment.

The second time she feels it, Shaw is sure that Root is screwing with her. She’s also positive that Root can feel the glare she’s shooting from her place at the makeup counter. She cant quite understand why or pinpoint when exactly it started, but in recent days, Root’s insufferably endearing flirtation has intensified. 

Apparently she’s also found a new tactic to get under Shaw’s ever flawless skin.

The hacker has taken to shamelessly flirting with carefully chosen targets whenever Shaw is near. She tells herself it doesn’t matter that Root’s flashing that familiar playful grin at someone else. She tries to pretend she doesn’t care that the john’s hands are riding dangerously low on Root’s waist–much lower and she’s positive there will be a tasing in the middle of the menswear section–yet she does care. There is nothing that Shaw would like more than to put her fingers around the guys neck and then wipe the smug look off of Root’s face.

The third time she feels that feeling of possessiveness roiling in her gut, Shaw knows without a doubt that she is too far gone to ever find her way back, and she’s not sure she wants to. She does know that the unfamiliar emotion scares her. 

And as she sits watching Root on her “date” with the latest number, she is completely sure that Root has become aware of her secret jealous streak. The hacker seems far too at ease with the number for Shaw’s liking and she broods at the sight of it when the number takes the opportunity to get a bit too physical. He’s completely oblivious to the fact that every move she’s making is in fact, carefully crafted to get close enough to pick his pocket for a stolen computer chip.

Still, that knowledge doesn’t give Shaw any comfort, and once the date is over and Reese has taken over his part of the operation, she makes it known. Root smiles the usual seductively flirty smile that is reserved exclusively for Shaw as she makes her way over and there is a greeting on her lips, but it dies before it can find voice as Shaw rushes forward and roughly brings their lips together.

She’s been waiting for this all night…much longer than a night if she’s honest, and she’s done waiting. They both are.

Through the kiss, Shaw can feel Root’s lips turn up and her brows come together in a curios expression as they break apart. She stands waiting for the other woman to explain herself.

“Jealousy looks good on you, Sameen.” 

Shaw rolls her eyes and grumbles out a “shut up”, but she can feel that light feeling that makes her heart race; a feeling better than any adrenaline rush. When they lock eyes, Root can see the vulnerability hidden just beneath the gruff exterior. It speaks to her:

‘I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.’

———–


End file.
